custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vohan
Vohan, formerly known as Vohon, is a mysterious Toa of Time from an alternate universe. Biography Matoran Vohan started his life as a Ta-Matoran called Vohon on the island of Metru Nui in an alternate universe. On Metru Nui, Vohon lived and worked in the district of Ta-Metru. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the island of Mata Nui. Vohon was physically reduced in size and strength by his confinement in a Matoran Sphere and his memories of Metru Nui were also erased. Vohon participated in the construction of Ta-Koro, supervised by Turaga Vakama, using parts of the disassembled Airships that had been used to transport the Matoran to the island. In Ta-Koro, Vohon became a Trader, setting up shop off the village square. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, he was rebuilt into a form resembling the one he had had prior to his imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere. Vohon was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. Toa Before the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, Vohon found the Kanohi Vahi in Toa Tahu's shelter. He somehow activated it, and it transformed him into a Toa of Time. Leaving Mata Nui on his own, he joined the Order of Mata Nui, and was sent on a mission to Destral on a raid. He found the fortress, and battled many Makuta. However, he was in contact with the Makuta Olmak when it activated, and was transported to another universe. Upon arrival, Vohan found that this new universe was thousands of years behind, and so decided to use his knowledge for the better, but not in a way that would interfere with the continuum of time and space. At some point, Vohan joined the Order of Mata Nui again, but left for unknown reasons. He then went to travel the universe, helping all those in need, whether it was the Matoran of Irania Nui, or the Agori of Bara Magna. He made many allies during this period, but became the nemesis of an evil Agori called Cerus. After The Rising, Frydax was sent to find Vohan, who was residing on the island of Artahka. They were attacked by Cerus, who destroyed Frydax's Kanohi Eliki. Vohan knocked the Agori unconcious, and helped Frydax to find shelter. They found an abandoned Order of Mata Nui base, and Vohan replaced Frydax's mask. Abilities and Traits Vohan's greatest power is to create portals through time, although he chooses not to unless absolutely neccessary as it drains a lot of his energy and any mistakes made whilst in the past can affect the future. *Focus chronal energy into a devastating laser beam. *See into the pasts of other beings. *Walk back in time for brief periods, although he can't interact with any beings, or be harmed (he can still feel solid objects in the past, though). *Freeze an opponent in a time field. *Time jump ahead by one minute, creating the illusion that he has disappeared. *Sense flucuations in time. Vohan may have other powers, but, if he has, he has never used them. Mask and Tools Vohan wears the Kanohi Vahi, the Mask of Time, which allows him to slow down or speed up time around a target. He carries a Staff of Time, which can channel his elemental powers, and a Zamor Launcher. Vohan also has a small flashlight atop his mask, which can help him to illuminate dark spaces. Trivia *Vohan is based on Toa Hydros' Toa Akatark. Appearances *The Frydax Chronicles Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui